


Senseless

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Other, Pain, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain is like Dally's friend but now it has become his best friend. (Stupid sounding description, I know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

(Dallas POV) 

It was late, late enough for the street lights to be on. It had rained earlier so the concrete was wet. I had no where to go and I had no idea where I could go. I couldn't go to Buck's because I had pissed him off, I couldn't stay in the lot because it was wet and cold, and I didn't want to inconvenience the Curtis's. I had no where to go except 'home' and I use the word 'home' very loosely. Home is where you're supposed to feel safe and wanted, at my 'home' I just felt horrible. 

I sighed and looked in the direction of my house. I hoped very deeply that my dad would not be there, I dreaded just looking in the direction of that place. I gulped in fear but began walking down the sidewalk anyway. Every step I took made me nauseous, I felt a nervous sweat form on my forehead. I soon reached the house and blankly looked at it. Flashbacks of every single type of Hell i've seen in this place flashed before my eyes and I winced inwardly from it. I took in a shaky breath and opened the front gate, I stepped inside. The gate slammed shut behind me and I squeezed my eyes shut from the noise. I walked up the path, slowly. I stepped up on the porch and I felt tears burn my eyes. I blinked them away and reached for the doorknob. I grabbed hold of the cold doorknob and turned it slowly. I tenderly pushed the door open and stepped inside, the door creaked loudly. I winced at the noise and slowly shut the door behind me. I stood in my spot for a few moments, listening to the hum of the silence. I let out a sigh and slowly stepped toward the doorway of the living room. No one was in there and I felt a slight feeling of relief but didn't let my guard down instantly. I walked toward the stairs and started walking up them, very dileactly stepping up. I reached the top and walked down the hallway, looking into the rooms. Suddenly I saw a person walking toward me and I almost screamed, I quickly turned around to run away. 

"You get back over here, you worthless piece of shit!" I heard my dad yell at me while grabbing me by the back of the jacket.

I felt my eyes get wide and I slipped out of my jacket, I ran down the stairs. I heard him mumble something as I almost fell down the stairs. I was almost to the door but then he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I felt the air leave my lungs as I began to breath heavily to get it back. He pinned me to the wall and looked at me like a wild animal, I whimpered in fear. I

I glanced over at the door and longed to be running down the sidewalk to somewhere, anywhere but here. He made me look at him by putting his hand on my jaw and turning my head. I looked into his dark brown eyes, anger and something else I couldn't identify, were burning in his eyes. His hand left my face and made it's way to my waist, I felt a part of myself die. He pressed his lips against my neck and I tried so hard to push him off but tragically failed. He was a lot bigger than I was so I just let him violate me. He unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them slowly, almost in a teasing manner. I wanted to vomit but I tried to push myself out of this place, mentally. 

He pushed me into the living room and I didn't try to run, I knew if I tried he would kill me. I let him push my onto the couch, I was on my back looking at him. He crawled on top of me and smirked down at me evilly. He kissed my neck again and I wanted to cry. He pulled off my jeans so I was completely exposed to him, I silently looked at him. He kissed me forcefully and I felt his hand slid down my body. I kicked at him and he slapped me, I gasped from the sting. 

"You make one move and I will not hesitate to kill you." He muttered at me, angrily. 

I closed my eyes tightly and I felt tears form once again. He pushed his finger inside of me and I whimpered in pain. He thrusted his finger in and out of me, I opened my eyes halfway. He was looking down at me, he seemed to have some sort of pity drawn on his face. He looked so much like me that I hated looking at myself in the mirror, I hated myself in general because of him. He slid in two more fingers and I felt dirty, overwhelmingly dirty. Suddenly It felt...I didn't like it at all but I still felt pleasure..I wanted to punch myself. He brushed that one spot inside of me and I moaned, trying to muffle it. 

"See? You always hate it at first but you always give in to it." He whispered to me, in a mock soothing tone.

I growled lowly at him but then it turned into light panting. He took his fingers out of me and I hoped to God that he was done but he was not. He grabbed my erection, which I hated myself for getting, and he rubbed it slowly. I bit my bottom lip and whimpered inwardly, I dug my nails into the couch. He rubbed it a tad quicker and I looked up at the ceiling, I moaned but covered my mouth. He pulled his hand away and again, I hoped to God he was done...

but of course he wasn't. 

I felt him place his member at my entrance and I violently started kicking. 

"NO! NO!" I screamed loudly and I felt the tears finally spill over. 

He grabbed my legs and pinned them down, he slapped me once more. I sobbed loudly but it did not convince him to stop. He had never done this before and I did not want him to. I tried to force myself out of my mind but for some reason it did not work. He forced himself inside of me and I arched my back in pain. I screamed in agony as he slowly thrusted in and out of me. I sobbed softly as he continued to violate me, I had slowly laid back onto the couch. I still had tears rolling into my platinum blond hair, I had my arms at my sides with my nails dug into the couch. 

"Shh, it'll be fine.." he whispered to me and I whimpered loudly in pain. He muffled my whimpering with a forceful kiss and I was too weak to even try and push him off. He had started to hit something inside me but I tried so hard not to even acknowledge it but...sadly, I failed. He hit that spot and I moaned loudly and then quickly covered my mouth with my hand. He smirked down at me and pulled my hand way from my mouth. I hated myself, I hated myself so much right now. 

He thrusted quickly which caused me to pant heavily and also moan occasionally. I tried hard not to make my noises loud but sometimes I failed at that. He would hit it in a way so I moaned pretty loudly. I refused to look at him so I looked at the ceiling or I closed my eyes. Soon, he came close to the edge and I didn't want to orgasm but I did..

I whimpered and came all over myself, I felt him cum inside of me. He pulled out of me and fixed his pants, he looked down at me. 

"Thanks for that, filthy slut, I really needed some relief." he muttered at me before walking toward the door.

I heard him open the door and step out, I laid silently on the couch. I slowly stood and instantly fell back onto the couch. I whimpered in pain but slowly stood again. I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned myself up a bit and I did feel better. I didn't look at myself in the mirror, I was too angry at myself to even look. I walked to my bedroom, closed the door the behind me, and locked it. I wish I had thought of coming in here first but I wasn't really thinking at that moment. I kinda laughed at myself and walked to my bed. My pants were up but I hadn't even attempted to zip and button them again. I collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep, I hadn't really cried like this in so long.

I didn't sleep for long until the nightmare hit me, I opened my eyes quickly and sat straight up. I was screaming and crying again until I realized that I was okay. I was panting heavily as I looked around my dark room, I laid back down and sighed.

"Just something else to push under the rug I guess.." I whispered to myself and sniffled. I slowly rolled over onto my right side and winced slightly, I was still sore. I drifted off to restless sleep and I would never mention this to anyone...or at least try not to. 

A/N: I just wanted all of you lovely readers to know, if you died while reading this, I died while writing this. I am so sorry ;-; I have no idea how this happened.


End file.
